together until death do us apart hiatus
by casaragi
Summary: yami and hikari are bound for life and no matter what they do they are stuck with each other, and now the lights must choose which side to pick the evil that they know so well or what hides between the light. NOt everything is what it looks like.
1. malik

A/n: yes I new story for the one and only meeeee yeiii

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of their charactersthe only thing I own is this plot.

Warning: It will have yaoi not a lot but it will have it so if you don't like it doesn't read pleas? RxB MxM YxY

* * *

-Malik view-

I want to go back, back to the days when I was a simple lad and did not know the difference between good and evil.

Even if I did had abusive father things where easier back them I didn't know the why and because of life making loads les heavy for me to carry helping me breath.

Even if as a child it was my anger that woke up the monster, I supposed I just wanted to feel protected, protection that came from no where not from my mother that just cry her pitiful self until her grave not from my sister that just endure the same pain I went, I just wanted to be protected like any regular lad.

Back in does time I was an innocent and naïve, something that was lost the moment I knew the difference between good and evil, when I knew I need it to pick where I wanted to be not just stand in the middle.

I remember the first time I saw Ryou I was jealous of him, yes I am way better looking then him and tan skin is superior then his pale one, and he is so pathetic.

Still I was envious of him because he was innocent but when I say innocent I do not mean the one of a lad .Ryou knows as well as me what is the difference between good and evil but still he was innocent and it kill me that he had a yami almost like mines and he still could maintain the innocent that surrounded him.

But that jealousy soon just became a blur after I heard my yami and his talking, in that talk I discover that even if Ryou was innocent he was scar and damage.

No I am not saying I am not scar and damage but is way more scar and damage then me and that you abolishes the fact that he is still has the air of innocence around him .I believe that some people are supposed to be broken and have a fuck top life because of what ever there past life did in other worlds. Ryou is screw for life and when ryou dies the next recantation will still be screw all thanks for his yami!

BUT that's not my point and I am going way off track.

My point is that I want to forget the whys and because of life and will never want to know the reason of living because it will brake me and destroy the little of sanity that I graving on to.

When I was a lad I was not shatter, angry? Yes ok I admitted I was a little shatter but I still had that innocence and still didn't know what was right or wrong. So I didn't realize I was shatter until I stop having the innocence of a lad.

* * *

"Malik pretty look!" my yami said in his childish voice.

I hated it how he could still do that even if he was insane or how he like to say 'ignoring things that where unworthy of his time' so I think everything was unworthy of his time.

I look up at him, seeing a red liquate on his clothes, Blood of course and it was just dripping down fresh.

"what now marik?" I ask him my voice bored.

Hey don't look at me like that! When you have a psychopath yami living with you blood all over his clothes becomes something daily and one of your least problems and you will not bother with it.

"I got you a present!" the other me said his voice cheerful

I arc my eyebrow and look down at a black bag that my yami had right next to him, and my yami being the lovely person …Thing? t

hat he was , was more then happy to open the bag and kick it a few time making a body of a guy roll down the carpet. MY sister's carpet! She was going to kill me if any of the blood the guy was coughing dirties it….wait? Coughing the guy was alive!

"Marik! The carpet! Get him out of here now!" I scream at my other ignoring the cries of help the guy well what was left of the guy said.

Then marik gave me one of does looks, you know the puppy eyes look that goes horribly wrong and you thing the person….Thing was having a seizure in other words the thing that happens when yamis try to give you puppy eyes.

"I did it for you pretty one!" marik told me giving up on the look because new it was not working at all.

Arcing my eyebrow and moving my dirty blond hair back I look at the guy, it was not that I didn't look at him when he rolled down the carpet but the fact that the carpet was getting stain just erased his image.

When I had a good look at just stop cold, my eyes widen and my jaw just hang open, almost like a fish a dead fish. Not breathing not moving just dead.

Why you ask?

The guy that lay on the carpet the one slowly dying was the same guy that slaped my ass and got away with it. The one I told marik about, the guy marik swear he will find and torture even if I didn't want to tell him how he look like.

"how?.." I couldn't even talk I was shuck no..not because my yami was going to kill some one it was because he found him.

"how did I knew it was him? O malik pretty your so stupid, stupid pretty malik .your memories ! What you know I know! Well it was hard waiting for you to go to sleep like that I could look with that nasty little wall of yours down." He said looking at me with a little smirk how much I wanted to wipe out that smirk of him.

Then he was laughing hysterically when he start kicking the guy in the gut several times a headache soon forming in my temple I decided to walk away but before I even took a step I look into the man eyes.

And for some reason I just felt angry closing my eyes and feeling a pain in my stomach I heard my yami pounce on the guy while the guy just beg for help.

"Just send him to the shadow realm!" I scream and some how tears escape from my eyes.

"I was just trying to help you malik pretty!" he yelled at me but still listen to me, because the man was slowly eating by the darkness.

I could help it when more hot tears started dripping down my cheek.

"did I made pretty one cry?" marik ask getting closer and putting his arm around me while I just cry , I try to stop but couldn't is like I just burst.

The blood of his hands stain my blonde hair, his bloody clothes just dirty me. I wanted to say something about how I need it to throw these clothes out that it will take forever for me to clean my hair but couldn't just couldn't the sobs didn't let me so I just cry some more in his shoulders.

"Why does malik cries?" marik ask his voice the softest it could get he haven't seen me like that for a while.

"Malik just hurts" I manage to get out of my mouth my throat all dry from all the crying.

The reason I cry was not because marik kill or almost kill some one, I cry because I couldn't protect my self he did it he defended me and I didn't do anything about it.

Things haven't change I still needed protecting I was still the weak little boy that couldn't defend himself, that even if I still needed protection I had the knowledge and that kill me.

That night the wind was cold and we both laid there in the carpet, he was holding me waiting for me to stop crying protecting me from the cold from anything. Laying there slowly going to sleep I remember the first words my yami told me when I saw him for the first time.

**I will always be there even if you can not see me pretty one.**

When I was a lad that made me happy proving that I didn't know right from wrong that I was innocent and naïve.

….

…..

……

Ishiz is going to kill me for what happened to the carpet.

* * *

a/n: did you like it???

if you did pleas review like that I will feel more then happy to keep this story


	2. ryou

A/n: here it goes hope you like it.

Warning: may contain yaoi and swearing

Disclamair: I don't own yugioh

* * *

-ryou's view-

It was still dark but my eyes wouldn't close again. Putting my hands on the mattress I tried to push myself up o so slowly to see the time. I move my white snowy locks away from my eyes and like that I saw it. And like that my face became bitter and my usual soft features were hard while seeing that red bright blinking light saying 3:00 am.

"You need to be bloody kidding" I whisper to myself.

I let my upper body fall once again against the soft mattress. Like that my hair soon slid down my cheek once again. I couldn't sleep yes I was tier so very tier and my eyes had dark circles, but millions of thoughts ran throw my head most of then not mines. But in the end I don't know if screams and people begging for mercy are thoughts, even if I couldn't put a name to then they where not mines non of them.

You see sometimes when my yami sleeps a small cracks opens a small crack to his mind, and in that small space things leak out to me its never something big just dreams, or may I say nightmares?

Because believe me my yami didn't have pleasant dreams, they where rather disturbing. The worst thing is that when I was sleeping I would see does disturbing images children running blood, fire. I least awake I only heard what was happening not see it.

Once I tried to talk about the dreams with him , because they where really starting to make me feel ill, but he didn't listen to me like something knew. He just smacked me across the face. After the smack he said and I will quote his every single word "You pathetic little human the king of thief does not and will never have nightmare he is the nightmare".

The smack left me a red mark, that red mark soon develop to a bruise that I need to tell everyone that I just fell and hit myself, they believe me because they never really notice my presence.

Sense that day I never ask him again about the dreams ,and now I just deal with then, well not really I just stop sleeping as much or just wake up in the middle of the night and not sleep how I am doing now.

Some people believe that 3:00 am is the time of the devil. The time when the portal of hell opens and the spirits come from the flame of hell to hunt you. The time your body becomes weak and that's why they chose this time to grave your body and control it. I wonder if it is true? Maybe the dreams aren't part of my yami mind and he is right! That it just spirits trying to take control over me!

As soon as that pop in my head I couldn't help but pill the sheets a little more to cover me better and I shiver a little.

Why would I be afraid if I have a psycho yami sleeping 3 walls down? Is simple he is MY psycho yami and as much as he hits me he is still a part of me and even if he had taken control over my body with out me even noticing I still forgave and trusted him?

Well as much as you could thrust some one that put your life in the string of life and death. And some where deep downs inside me I think that even if he had done that he will never want to see me death or that I hope.

The sun slowly hit my face and even if I wasn't sleepy I didn't want to get up but slowly the rays from the sun cover my eyes, my locks not helping me cover my eyes from the powerful rays.

So I did the second best thing I shove my face on my pillow. It was so soft and comftabel. And some way on the way with the features tickling my face I felt so sleepy, and my eyes felt heavy slowly closing when some how a lullaby rang in my head.

So sleepy…

I close my eyes….

Drift to dream..l.a…

"BEEP! BEEP!"

In the background there was another noise but after jumping out of my bed and asking myself why o why I got a alarms clock I chose to ignore it...

Is so funny that people chose to ignore what is an evidence of their world not being as bad as they could imagine.

* * *

-Bakura-

"Ra DAMN IT" I course knocking over some books and going my way to the kitchen where I will make my landlord feed me.

I keep on cursing under my breath while going downstairs, that ra damn thing woke up my landlord up! Because of hose nightmares my landlord was weaken not being able to sleep because he was to afraid to go to sleep how pathetic can he be!

First they are mine nightmare and I am not even scare of then why would he? But then again I the great thief of king is afraid or nothing and will never be afraid.

Is not because I care about my landlord wealth being is just that he is my vessel, We may not need to share bodies anymore but he is my hikira and we will be together forever even, and his body can be very useful because the shrimp and the cheerleaders have a liking to him,

I might not like Landlord being next to then but the great king of thief can deny a great opportunity to have my revenge on that ra damn Pharaoh, Just thinking of him gets me angry.

I Swear I am going to fucking kill him and when I do I will make that little shrimp of him wash every second of it!

"Landlord feed me" I command because the great Bakura doesn't ask not ever! He commands and people will obey or suffer the consciences.

"Yes yami" ryou answers giving me a weak smile and yawn.

If it wasn't for that damn thing, The great bakura has no shame of not knowing the name of that pathetic thing that is not on my things to send to the shadow realm, If you was a 5000 you wouldn't know the name ether. If it wasn't for that thing My Landlord will be in the clouds sleeping of cream puff or whatever his pathetic girly mind likes.

He was really a feminine; I look at him there in his blue uniform his long snowy hair in a pony tail, so clean not like mines that I couldn't even pass a brush to it because my wild hair will break it. He even smelled like strawberries for ra sakes! And he was wearing an apron while cooking, I couldn't help but to put a hand over my face and let a growl escape from my dry lips while looking and smelling him.

So ra damn famine no wonder people at school bully him! Just look at him.

"Are you ok bakura?" I heard him whisper.

Looking up he was right there standing next to me while putting the plate down in front of me.

"sit! And what have I said about calling me bakura?" I said my voice rash and I could tell he was hurt because he flinch but still sat down next to me.

"Sorry about that yami, I hope you enjoy the food" he said giving me warms smile , I hated when he did that said sorry about something he shouldn't and the way his smile gave me this strange ra damn feeling.

While eating I notice he wasn't eating.

"Eat Landlord" I told him still shoving food down mine mouth.

"No thanks yami I am not hungry" he said giving me that smile again putting his eyes down his hair slowly falling down his face.

"it was not a question landlord so go eat, Your to ra damn skinny so get a plate and eat" I said putting my spun down looking right at him like that he understood it was a command, he should with my knuckles going white from tightening my fit, so he did he got up as soon as possible and got his food and ate next to me.

He was eating with a fork I don't understand how can he eat with then? Last time I try I was feeding the table not me and end up throwing the fork across the room.

But then again he was always so well manner and polity he said it was for good raising, I just laugh and told him how could it be for that if he only family is never around he just gave me one of does weak smile and walk away.

Before living to school he turn to me opening his pink lips but then just close then.

"what ?"

"nothing"

"Don't make me go to your mind and check landlord!" I said crossing my arms giving him a suspicious look.

He flinch, biting his pink bottom lips and moving his feat in a little circles. he tried to hide his face with his hair, he didn't want to talk he was nerves I could feel it and see it he just cape looking at me and the floor at me and the floor, while he play with one of his lucks over and over again.

Before I could even go to his mind and check for myself he said:

"Wouldyougobymecreampufftheresnomoreleftandiwilllikesomeandhowyouhavenothingtodoithougthyoucouldoitjustthisonce PLEAS pleas yami I promised you this will be the last time I ask you for something!" he finish taking a big breath and looking at me with his chocolate eyes and his head he scream.

PLEAS SAID YES PLEAS.

I smirk slowly looking at him crossing my arms.

"I will do it think of this as your rent landlord but you will not talk to the shrimp and the cheerleaders today and I will know if you do and you will get nothing, that ra damn shrimp and that Pharaoh you will not talk to then!"

I don't know if he ignored me because the last thing I remember is him throwing himself to me and giving me a hug and a kiss on the check and running off saying that the money was in the counter.

When he is happy like this I can help but to feel a little less angry. I think is because he is part of me and if and he is happy it most affect me in a way doesn't it? That's why his my hikira and if he is happy I can help but to be pleas for me.

Yes I do make him cry more times then smile he thinks I don't know but I do. But you see those tears are cause by me so they are perfect but if any creator made him drop single tear in the name of ra that hasn't been good to me I will destroy that human little by little. I might the king of thief but no one steals what is mine not even my landlord's tears.

His pink lips and soft lips where on my rough dirty skin…

* * *

-malik view-

It wasn't a good day for me. First I wake up with a groping yami and a screaming sister.

Believe me even with the moment we had yesterday waking up with a hand on your ass and someone saying.

"malik pretty lets do it right now dry marik likes it dry" and the a moan isn't a good thing.

And I knew that blood in the carpet was going to get me in trouble, and yes it did I got 2 weeks of cleaning the house! And belive me marik was not going to help me clean, last time he did that he almost burn the house down, his escuse being this:

"Malik pretty I just wanted to see what will happen If I put the thingy that smell really good but not better then malik pretty close to the thingy that has fire inside it!"

Yes it wasn't a good day and the shrimp coming my way was helping, because you know shrimp is only good on certain days and today wasn't one of does days.

"good morning malik!" he said perky as always.

I swear to ra that sometimes I think he still doesnt go to poverty

"good morning yugi , what you want?" I just ask knowing that he will never approach me with out wanting something.

I am not the can of guy that likes horsing around I want my time and if he wants something just to say it. I am not like ryou that just lets himself be fool that the shrimp and the cheerleaders are his friends when is noticeable to the world that they just come to him when they want something.

"you know the thing about marik" he whisper to me like there was 20 people around us and he didn't want any one to hear us.

The he it hit me I remember what he was talking about at got a pain in my stomach for actually thinking about it, knowing that marik was one of the only people…things I had.

"No I will not accept! And don't put his name on your mouth! You call him my yami the only one that could I will call him marik is me, now excuse me I need to go to class."

And like that giving my great speech, it was great because it came from me I could say 'bubabu' and it still be great, I walk away with my head up high with a shuck yugi in back that look like his yaw was about to touch the floor. In my walk of victory I saw ryou standing infront of the place apparently he heard everything, I was prepared for him to give me the cold shoulder or not even talk to me for what happened to him and what I just did to yugi.

And maybe it was just the light or a piss of my imagination because I swear I saw him…

Smile at me it was warms a kind

"Good morning malik" he said while I walk pass him, maybe he didn't hear me at all but my voice was pretty loud.

"Good morning ryou"

And I walk away…

* * *

-Ryou-

I couldn't help it when my lips went into a smile after hearing what malik said to yugi, when malik walk closer I still couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Good morning malik" I said slowly when he pass right by me.

How could I tread someone that almost got me kill so nicely well I believe I am forgiving person and in a strange way I look up to him for defending his yami.

Before he disapiar I heard it a

"good morning ryou"

And the smile still didn't left.

I let a yawn escape from my pink tender lips. Looking up at the blue sky and marshmallow clouds the wind blowing then away from the golden sun.

"I wounder if I will do that for bakura" I whisper ,

Walking away from the place still looking at the cloud that was getting eating by a bigger one and couldn't help but wonder if my yami was going to by me my cream puffs.

* * *

An: what you think? I think is longer then my other chaptered , For the people that read chocolate orgasm and brown sugar kisses the next chapter will be on soon I just need to decide which of my 2 ideas to take.

An: the bakura view I added it last minute I had the ryou and malik part writing in my notebook but then though hey this will be a great part to but kura!.

Hey you

Yes you

Pleas

Review!


	3. bulding up

a/n: sorry for the late update, I was really sick I couldn't get my hand on doing this, and each time I wrote it nothing good came to my mind.

* * *

-ryou-

I really don't understand how or why I wanted to become their friend. When I say their I am talking about Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Jou.

I was looking at then laughing talking to each other, Tristan had a his arm around jou's neck, while Jou growl when seeing the CEO himself come into class, no wonder kaiba call him a mutt , he was sure acting like one.

Tea was looking extremely tier and was mumbling something that I guess was I need more girl friends. Something strange because with all that talk about friendship she didn't try to find new friend and close her self from new people.

Yugi just giggle off his right hand playing with the puzzle and his left hand covering his lips.

But something was missing, The something being me I usually sat right in back of yugi and smile politely but they didn't even notice I wasn't there. The strange part was that I wasn't even surprise

So here I sat in the back of the room, just fading in the background.

Fading, it seen part of my life you know? I faded from the life of my mother and sister when they die. I faded from the life of my father. Maybe life would better if I just faded in completely if I just disappear.

All this flew out of my mind when I saw malik with a light smirk on his lips coming my direction. I smile nervously. Maybe he was just going to his seat; he did sit on the back. He look so confident even with the uniform.

When he finally got where I sat he put his hands down my desk and smile at me.

"why isn't the play bunny with the group of cheerleaders and the shrimp?" When he said this he gave me a wink but his voice became bitter at then end.

I couldn't help but giggle, moving my hair back and lightly blushing at the nick name, a little surprise one time I over heard Bakura ranting about Marik calling him "bunny" but never thought they would call me something close to that.

He smile even more, and then sat in the closes chair that he found his bronze skin glowing in the sun, while he gave me another smile. I supposed that we could understand each other or yamis weren't that different, and we where both lonely.

Even if malik had girls drooling over him I never saw him talk to anyone.

"Well I thought I should listen to my Yami" I said politely smiling back at him, It was half true half lie, because I always listen to bakura there was only does rare time when I actually dint obey him and it happened each time I talk to yugi and company,

but the main reason I was seating over here was that I didn't want to seat whit then something in me just told me to get away.

"play bunny, you are lying! We are all going to die!" he exclaim putting his arm around me while chuckling lightly, his voice was actually playful and soft that's why I couldn't help but giggle a little more.

"Well I do.." I was cut off when yugi and company came our way..

-marik-

"You touch it and I will cut off each one of your finger!" the bunny snarl at me saying this.

It wasn't fared! I am hungry, and the bunny doesn't let me grave some of the creampuff of the shiny pink box. Just because there are for his little hikari.

I could understand why the bunny acted like that he just wanted something that will make his hikari happy the same way I want malik pretty to be happy!

"kura wants his little ryou to be so grateful that he would throw himself at you!" I said with a smirk in my lips, it was so fun to play with bunny because he will never admit that he was his hikira to be happy.

But I knew he did because he is a yami and that's our job.

Bunny growl sinking more into the sofa and changing the channel of the t.v. trying to ignore me and pretending he wasn't watching the pink shiny box, he didn't want me to grave a simple cream puff!

It wouldn't kill little fluffily ryou! He was just being mean.

Then the bunny close his eyes, I think he was going nite nite. So a smile my innocent smile that coming from me was not even close to that, it was the smile I gave pretty malik last night!

Silently a slip my hands in the bunny lap where the shiny pink box was resting him. I was so close! Sexy little me was going to open the box when red eyes snap open and a pale hand crush my hand, making me let out a whimper.

"Mariku" was the only thing that the bunny well he growled it more then said it but most of the time that's what the bunny did growl.

I just growl back it wasn't fared! Sexy little me was really hungry. But I think I just quit because the bunny wanted to make fluffly little ryou happy and it was so hard for him!

With all that pride yes that was Yami where made off: Pride, darkness and sexiness!.

While I pouted I couldn't help but think why did malik pretty cry last night. I didn't understand I didn't want to make pretty one cry but he did. He didn't cry a lot in front of me that's why I found it odd.

But it made me happy, it made me happy that he let me hold him while he cry, in the same time it made me angry that pretty one cry and I didn't know why!

I was his yami I need it to know it was part of my job!. Pretty one need it to be happy no matter what. He was mine and I need it to make him happy and sad, even if he didn't like it.

Ever sense he was the lad I wanted to make him happy, he was happier back then and I want him to go back and want him to be my little doll that is happy and I could touch and play. I will do anything for him even if he hates the thing what I do for him or for my fun.

… But with the time coming pretty one will hate it more…

"I am not the one that moves the ra damn sun and ocean for my hikari" the bunny growl at me opening his blood shade eyes again.

"What are you talking about kura! You transformer your hikari bullies or anyone that tries to do anything good or bad to him into dolls!" this time I wasn't lying it was a fact, you could try to flirt with fluffily one and you will pay.

I image that's why he didn't have any friends. But it wasn't like I didn't do the same to pretty one…

"you send any one that gets 2 feet to close to Malik to the shadow realm" the bunny snap back , it was fun arguing with the bunny because each time he scream his scream his white bunny ears flap in the air (1)

"At least I don't use the link the hall day trying to see what his doing even when he goes to the bathroom!" I said this smiling it would be fun you know? Seeing malik pretty body wet. But when I said this he snarl at me his eyes narrowing well more then they already where.

"Pleas mariku the only reason you don't is because malik knows how to block the mind link! And my land lord doesn't and if he learned he will never there to do it" the bunny was confident and I couldn't help to chuckle because he was right, if it wasn't because of the wall that malik pretty put I would be in his mind seeing everything.

Before I could continue our little game you act me I act you, the bunny stop looking at me and raising his left eyebrow up.

* * *

-bakura-

"since when does my landlord and malik are friend?" I ask mariku , reading Landlords thoughts I found that he and malik where talking and that landlord was happy, and felt the foolish feeling of friendship.

"friends? Pretty malik and fluffily ryou are friends?" mariku answer sounding surprise. I couldn't do anything about the nick name he gave landlord I just growl , there was nothing I could do to the 7 or 6 year mentally like yami.

Even I the king of thief couldn't stop it took me a while and a couple of fight for him to stop calling me bunny and just for me to get stuck with kura.

"yes, did I stuttered" I growl again to mariku was the closes thing to a friend I had even if I hate to admitted.

The spiky freaks clap his hands together his eyes glowing. That was fucking great glowing, he was up to something, but wasn't we always?

"I never thought that happened with all the cheerleaders telling your hikari that pretty one try to kill him" he said this smiling ear to ear he did that a lot, I just growl and stay in silent holding the girly box titer.

Creampuff…

* * *

a/n: I know , not one of my best chapter I didn't like it a lot but I needed to do it because I need to creat the background even if I hate doing it,

1: marik is talking about bakura's hair.

Review


	4. side

a/n: hope you like it

disclamer: I don't own yugioh or any of the characters the only thing I own is this plot.

* * *

We cling to our own point of view, as though everything depended on it. Yet our opinions have no permanence; like autumn and winter, they gradually pass away.

- Chuang

* * *

-malik-

It was strange I don't know what overcome me to talk to ryou but I am happy I did. I haven't had a friend for a while, and spending all your time with a psychopath being that has an attention spam of a 6 or 8 year isn't really healthy.

I grew up thinking that I should trust no one, that each creature will stab you in the back or hurt you in the moment that you open yourself a bit. Plus no one really trusted me and that they will never do it.

Still even if I knew this ryou seen to brake all that, and he won my trust the first day we had a real talk.

That day the shrimp and his cheerleaders interrupt me and ryou, telling him that he should seat with then that it wasn't the same with out him, bunch of liars the only reason they said that was because he was talking to me they didn't even notice him gone before that.

I thought ryou was going to jump to then and leave me alone, why shouldn't he? They had him fool with all the friendship crap that they talk about.

But I was wrong, because ryou smile politely at then and told them: "O my, I am rather sorry but I am enjoying the talk I am having with Malik but if you wish you could sit over here".

I couldn't stop laughing at that it was amusing, and then we saw then leave, after that ryou spent the hall day with me and from that day on he sat me in all the classes he had with me and hang out with me.

I think he became my friend. It made me happy to have someone other then my yami that I could trust and trusted me back, because even if my dear sister didn't say it she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her she had a better relationship with the shrimp yami then with me.

The strangest thing was that my yami was actually letting me spend time with ryou!

You see my yami is really protected of me one of the reason I didn't have friends and my yami was one of the only friends I had was because of that. He always scares then away or even sends then to the shadow realm.

The first time I saw it happened I was small and begged for him to stop he told me "No they are going to hurt pretty one no one hurts pretty one"

no one except him it still gives me chills at night each time I saw that little boy eaten by the shadow in the end I was only 10 or 8 it was going to scare me for life like many things. But maybe the only reason he let me be friends with ryou was because he was already friends with ryou yami.

I thing it was because the two were crazy that they got so along but maybe there was something else that could not be seen by me.

Even with our yami letting of be friends and hang out they didn't let us do this a lot by our self, I ask my yami about it and he told me "I want to be each of malik pretty memories that make him happy!"

I call it jealousy in then end what where we to make each other happy? They need it to be a part of that or destroy it.

And looking at the way things where going bakura had a lot of that running threw him a lot of jealousy enough to go around. I could say he was more jealous then marik but I would be lying.

* * *

Ryou and I where in the kitchen, I sat in the counter while ryou took out the ingredients of the lovely meal that he was going to make for us, us being my yami and his that were currently in the living room,

I would be with then but they had kick me out, they where planning something well I think it was already plan but what ever it was it was going to be big.

My eyes exanimate the place, for having a psychopath aggressive yami ryou sure knew how to clean the place up.

Then again after spending all this time with him I notice that he was a neat freak! I took him to my house one day and he practecly clean the hall place!

But not my yami's room not even I dare to go to his room, and then he admitted to me that he was a little scare of my yami but why shouldn't he? My yami and his cut him and send his to the hospital just to get close to shrimp! Or was that me? I really don't remember.

"So what are you making play bunny?" I ask him, while flopping my legs in the air.

"steak." He said simple and at the same time taking out the steak, the blood dripping out of it, making ryou pale hands become crimson.

I couldn't help but wrinkling my nose at the sight I wasn't really a person that likes meat. I think it has something to do with seeing my yami beat people up until the blood covers him, until I scream for him to send then to the shadow realm.

My yami now understand that seeing other in pain makes him enjoy him self even more, I think that discovery is better off dead.

"Steak again! Ryou is the third time this weak!" I exclaim jumping off the counter to give him space.

"bakura likes steak" he said slowly not even turning around to see me, he grave the knife and sink it the blade slowly inside the bloody meat, the blood drip down the counter and a simple drop of blood touch the floor .

"well it wont kill you not doing one thing bakura likes!" at that moment ryou turn around and look at me his eyes screaming yes, I could look right to his soul and it was sad.

"I will make the salad that you like too malik" He say turning around his voice happy.

He was acting like nothing had happened. I had notice that we have that in conmen; in the end we both understood that it was better to pretend that mayor problems didn't exist and it was better to stay in the middle, where you came be save. So alike but yet so different.

I heard a snarl and turning around I saw bakura, his eyes narrow at me his jaw became hard.

"mariku wants his pretty one" he said this in a mocking tone at the same time his voice was bitter , the his eyes travel to ryou that was in the process of seasoning the meat for his dear yami.

You see bakura was mad at me, because I help ryou to create a wall, it only was strong enough to hide one thing, but the thing was big and it was just consuming him not knowing.

I just let the two alone, each person need to deal with there dark side, no matter how painful it could be.

* * *

When I enter the living room I was attack by a blur, yes a blur that was what it look like to me before it tackle me to the ground.

Opening my eyes I saw my yami, his face was cover in a smile, his eyes where lock into mine. His hairs slowly tickle my face.

"Be my dolly" he whisper his voice soft like that night,

his eyes looking into my eyes I felt scrawny in the end your eyes where the door to your soul, and his eyes where strong. He ask me stuff before "pretty one sleep with me !

but don't do any sleeping" but this was different.

* * *

-Marik-

Pretty one didn't move, and he put his little nasty wall down. I could see that malik pretty was scare, scary pretty malik. It made angry and it made me feel bad that pretty malik was scare; I didn't want pretty malik to be scare well not this time.

Why did everything sexy little me did turn out wrong! I need it to listen to bunny, why would pretty one want to be my pretty special dolly. But I really love pretty one!

That's why I wanted him to be my dolly because I remember what he said when he was a lad.

He told me that a dolly was something you show all your love and took care off and like that the dolly would live forever and be by your side and love you! I wanted to be love by pretty malik like I love him. I wanted to be his dolly too!

"what " was the only thing malik said before my lips went closer to his.

"yes my dolly remember what you said about dollies?" I said slowly and after that I kiss him.

I kiss pretty one like there was nothing else more important, in the end I wanted to pick a side and if he was my dolly even if he didn't love me he would pick my side.

A dolly always is with their owner!

But pretty one push me away when he heard a scream it was really high-pitched, I think it was from fluffy ryou .

Bunny also had a plan but it was to see how strong fluffy one could be I told him it was a silly plan but the bunny just growl saying he wanted the best for fluffy one and if his heart couldn't stand it then fluffy one was better off with out bunny.

Bunny was really silly.

* * *

-ryou-

I think I heard my yami say something along the lines of how pathetic I was before my screams cover the house and my head.

My head hurt so much, and I felt like nails where digging on my skull the worst thing was that I didn't black out and the pain became bigger and bigger.

* * *

An: OMFG I was about to post this chapter and I got a call from a thing of modeling and acting right? They knew my name an everything then I remember that it was the paper I fill out in school because you could win a scholarship, well the lady told me that they want to see me on Sunday and if still wanted to do the modeling or acting I told her yea because that I might win the scholarship well wish me luck!. 


	5. god cries?

An: what is this a update?!! I cant believe it we are going to die

* * *

-Bakura-

White, white that's all what my eyes saw in that immense room. Not even a dash of color my landlord was plain…to plain for my liking

It was the first time I actually go into his soul room,

yes I just to inhabit his mind still do if you think about it but never care about his pathetic soul room there was nothing for me, nothing I could gain.

But the story has change now, but it will cost my pride and right now it stock on my throat not so easy to slow,

I am the king of thief for ra sakes if I didn't have this pride back in does days the little rats would have eating me alive.

I stood there looking my crimson eyes scan the place looking for a white hair teen but I found nothing, exact a child crying n the middle of the room….

I walk to him whit heavy steps my gaze hard not showing kindness , wearing the mask that was attach to my face for the rest of my immortal life.

The child look up, the tears falling down his pale with a dash of pink skin, I supposed that it was the lack of air that was turning the little bastard that color.

When the child finally meet with me a scream of horror escape from his little tender lips, his eyes widen I could smell the fear everywhere.

I supposed that the smirk that cover my lips soon after didn't help at all.

The child tried to crawl backwards but soon stop not being far away from the place he was seating on. The tears still flowing hot.

But soon after his gaze came up, I frown how dare this little bastard ignored my being here!

"And when the clouds turn grey don't be sad is the tear for does good people that die" I heard the little bastard said well more he sang it his voice low his eyes up.

Slowly in front of me a single drop of water fell , when it finally touch the floor it became red, no wait it was blood.

"Where is landlord?" I wasn't really asking I was demanding to know the king of thief never asked.

"not here" the answer was simple but the child didn't dare to look at me in the eyes fear? Or was it something more then that? If it was his shatter voice for all that crying sure new how to hide it.

"who the fuck are you in what are you doing in my landlords soul room" a growl saying this, I didn't want a freeloader in my landlord soul room ,

they could do a lot of damage in replaceable damage.

"Ryou" I don't know why I gave a step back when the bastard said this his big brown eyes stuck on me,

and now I could tell he had white long hair his eyes where like my landlord

He was him, when he was a lad….how pathetic can my landlord be having his infant self still rooming around, most of the time they are only here when they are attach to something that happened when they where that age,

something that doesn't let them go ,graving what is left of that happiness that was shatter. Some how anger fill me looking at the child,

it ran threw me like sharp blades. And my blood became hotter, I didn't understand where the anger came from and why only looking at this child made me feel like this…so vague.

"You are so fucking pathetic, how could I ever had such a pathetic landlord you don't even deserve to me alive!" my voice was rash and angry

and some where in that I think I slap him, because he was in the floor his right hand on his cheek looking at me but with out anger, only sorrow, does eyes where digging in to me.

"you are a great king of thief …"it was a mumble that I could not even hear at first

"when mama die you said you will be with me "but his voice became lauder for each thing that he said.

"forever never let go…your gone not here…" and I try to swallow but couldn't the air becoming thicker a pain…where my heart…was…yes I am immortal but that doesn't mean I cant feel pain I just rather ignore it most of the time.

"now I am lonely and cold o so cold" the place became colder each time he spoke my skin felt like knife where dinging , I could see his breath in the air

"malik can be there forever,…." The place becoming darker each time with each world

"you lie…said you never go" his eyes not angry but sad just looking at me I wanted to say something anything but something stop me…I was angry so angry

,…." YOU LIE TO ME" the scream that came after that was loud like blades inn your ear echoing in the place…

Now standing there everything was dark not a sign of child landlord not even a clue…but some how a song was in my head and it didn't want to go away.

_And when the clouds turn grey _

_Don't be sad _

_is the tear for does good _

_people that die_

_God cries for does that die_

_Those have been good _

_That never sin in their life_

_And when the tear of god touch you_

_Just dance and smile_

_Even if some one has die_

_God does care _

_God is there_

_And when you die and it rains day and night_

_Is because you are good_

_You are nice_

* * *

__

-marik-

Pretty one still doesn't say anything about if he wants to be my dolly, pretty malik says he is to busy with fluffily one, I think pretty one lies to marik sexy because he is scare,

but is ok marik sexy will take the scare out of malik pretty!. But it gets me mad because of stupid bunny malik is with fluffily one just because stupid bunny doesn't know how to tell fluffily one to pick!

I told malik pretty well I think I told him right?

I ask him if wanted to be my lovely dolly, and like that he will be with me for ever even when the world in cover in black !

That's what pretty one said when he was little.

My head was all fuzzy when I heard a loud bang! Coming from the kitchen and then the stupid bunny came out,

I almost could see the smoky coming out of his big bunny ears!

"What happened to kura?" my question was simple and short looking at the narrow eyes of the bunny I read nothing.

"fucking Landlord is so pathetic and a idiot" the bunny yelled punching the wall making a pretty little hole malik pretty wont be happy,

"Bakura, do what you have to do, what the hell do you want, for what you did to him I might think you want him to be in the fucking pharaoh side be against you , don't you want him by your side?!" my voice was plain no playing around I need it to be serious today was the first step

, and kura didn't have a clue what he was doing to his ra damn light side..is not like I knew what was in pretty one mind but at least I knew I wanted him with me only with me.

He was quiet his gaze not meeting mine. And he said something in a mumble so low that I almost didn't hear it but when I did,

a big smile cover my lips looking at the bunny with big eyes I jump up and down.

"BUNNY does care!" I scream while jumping all over the place, it was funny hearing bunny said stuff like that, with all the time he has exist he had learn to keep things bottle up, real bottle up.

"Don't fucking call me like that!" he scream that little vein of his popping out, my creepy smile jus growing.

"don't try to change the discussion!" I told him, letting a chuckle escape my lips.

In the end bunny is a yami and that's what a yami wants what ever makes their light side happy, some are more selfish the others…I was selfish I wanted him for me I wanted to hug love and play with…

like when he was a lad , bunny in the other hand was less selfish, he did hurt fluffily one a lot but one time he told sexy marik that it was to make him strong he didn't want people to hurt fluffily one. We are alike…

But the time was ticking and we need it to go, I wonder if pretty malik told fluffily one… I told pretty one what is happening and why I told him to be my dolly…

but he is scare, the darkness is not something that everyone likes..but with me he should be happy I wont let no one touch one my pretty dolly hairs…

"fucking walk marik we are going to be late" bakura tells me his voice hard while he walks out of the house…

If pretty on doesn't pick me I will be ok right? In the end bakura is right "I want what ever makes ryou happy" that's what he said…even call him by his name..

What makes malik happy? But what about my happiness? I can stay alone in the dark…I hope he remember …what he told me about dollies..

I wounder now that pretty one knows and is telling fluffily one what will they pick?

I left the house in the dark, alone. And walk next to bakura wondering that.

"kura what will you do if fluffily one picks the good?"the question came out of wonder in my part because I didn't know what would I do.

There was a long silence..then he turn looking at me with his blood color eyes.

"kill him" was the only 2 words he said…

Maybe I wasn't that selfish..

* * *

An: I promise that next chap there will be more ryou and malik mmm you see what happening?

Pleas review


	6. dollies

a/n: what is this a update now for all of you that read my terrible story! –yes the 5 of you yea you WHAT YOU MEAN you open this by accident!- need to thanks one person for the update you see I was thinking about updating and how to put my great horrible idea but never got around to it and then I read Jenelle coment and I told myself "I better update" so here I am with a update

warning: malik malik o pretty malik is saying bad words again! And ooo beware malik + god EVIL

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING if I did I wouldn't be here! Just the plot yup I defiantly own the plot

* * *

-malik-

I felt tier o so fucking tier and it wasn't because it was 4:00 of the fucking morning and the red light of ryou alarm clock was shining right in front of me ,

and it was defiantly not the fact that I haven't sleep not even for a second my eyes glue until a white fur currently known as ryou.

I didn't sleep because I was thinking yes thinking and now I knew the reason why my psychopath of a yami usually never think only acted because it was a waste of energy , of energy that I need it….

But it couldn't be help…

I always over analyses thing well I had to most of the time I was thinking for tow people and it wasn't a rather easy task

so when marik my yami ask me if I was going to be his dolly again and if I pick him it didn't actually make it esier and when I finally explain it to ryou he stare at me blank when to his room and didn't come out.

You see I was staying with the bunny because after what Bakura did he left and come over my house,

I didn't think it was fared I had my yami my problem and the bakura comes a problem that should be ryou's and ryou's only his.

It wasn't fared I didn't disserve it , ra wanted to punish me for what ever I did in my past life ,but I supposed anything was better then this.

But before I left said "Ryou needs help he is weak he needs me" , it was half true half lie because in reality I was trying escape , if I was insane before imagine now with 2 psychopaths rooming around my house and my sister living for a 'job'

I need to escape I didn't want to answer my yami so fast I need it to think, my yami told me to remember what I told him about dollies when I was a lad…

A lad how much I will give to have does days back…

I saw ryou move his eyes open just staring at me his eyes watery, but no sound came out of him ,

he was studying my face, ever inch of it the bags under my eyes my hair covering must of my face..

in a second his eyes actually met mines and a shiver cover me, like I knew what was he going to say I didn't want to hear it I wasn't ready.

But it was to late because he had already open his dried lips and lift himself up from the bed .shivering yes but he did it,

you see I wasn't the only great liar around here , in the end he was the recantation of the great thief bakura.

"he is the only thing I have left …If I don't I will have nothing…I will always be with him no matter what…Is what god wants" his voice was trembling , and quite but

it made me feel disgusted he was bring god to this…. I was disgusted yes but …

It made me remember…about dollies

* * *

_I was small, just a lad a naive and innocent lad, does where the better days of my mental health , _

_but my mental health was going down hill at this point my family neglecting me because of my father death, I try to tell then it was my guardian angel he did it so save me but the just stare at me …_

_one of then even slap me._

_So it was not strange that I sat alone in the corner of my room with miss puss , miss puss being my dolly! _

_She had blonde hair and was made out of rags but she was mine and I love her so very much, _

_she will always be with me even when my father hit me for being a "bad lad" but that won't happen any more because he was no longer here,_

_his spirit left long ago and he wont hurt me any more!, it made me happy so very._

_I felt eyes on top of me but I couldn't help but smile when I saw my guardian angel floating next to me, _

_his index finger in top of his lips while his eyes stay on me and my dolly, it was funny because he was the one that kill my father with all that anger and now that he look like this it just made me giggle._

_"what is wrong?" I ask my voice fill with giggles while I past my small and caramel color fingers threw the dolly hair._

_He just stare some more his eyes place now on the doll not on me, he bend down to look closely, then turn to me his head tilting to the side._

_"what is that pretty one?" it was simple question but in the end it made me giggle even more, who didn't know what was a dolly! _

_"is a dolly, a really cute one!" I answer bringing the dolly up to his face while moving her little arms._

_I try to hold the fit of giggles but it only made me bite my tongue real hard, but the pain wasn't much in the end I was just to the pain._

_"what's a do-lly?" my guardian angel ask me, the world dolly rolling off his tongue rather difficulty , it sound like it was the first time he ever heard that._

_And I was stringing to believe that too but I couldn't help but smile at him my face lighting up._

"_Well guardian angel dollies are thing that you can play and touch, they will never go away because they are only yours and they love you o so very much, and you need to love then a lot and you will never let then go!" I said out of breath, while moving my hands up and down._

_Slowly a smile cover his face, and he came closer to me, but I didn't feel nothing in the end he was a angel you could only feel then when they wanted to but for a second I felt his hot breath against my skin, _

_and I felt his hands coping my cheek just for a second but I did feel it. My stomach twisted and turn but I never knew why…_

"_I want pretty one to be my dolly, because I love pretty one and I want pretty one to always be with me and I want pretty one to love me to and I want to touch him and care for him …I love pretty one would you be my dolly?" he said slowly _

_and for that moment something in me shine with happiness and for that moment I jump on top of him and I could feel him, while I hug him I felt him…I think started to cry and told him yes…in the end a lad just wants to be love right?_

…_**I will always be your dolly and love you marik**_

* * *

I was a stupid brat back then…or very naïve one which ever one didn't explain why I was going 10 miles per hour with a nerves ryou holding on to me like his life depended on it.(you see ryou didn't like motorcycles at all)

at the place that my yami told me that the 'thing' was going to be held at I could it thing because my yami didn't explain a lot to me, then again he never does.

Ryou gasp was hard, for a weakling he did have some hold.The wind was chilly in the end it was 5:15, the sun wasn't up but some of the yellow and orange rays could be seen in the clouds , not a sound of people put not even the milk man.

it was Saturday no one got up early in a Saturday, I think I heard ryou pray in back of me for ra sakes how can he have hope in that thing so call go!

He was the one that got us in to this mess and he won't take us out…out innocent is gone he won't save us…

In the end the worst sin was pride..

every one that is not a little lad has pride, in my opinion is the way of ra telling us 'don't even fucking try all of you are going to hell' …

that made me have a bitter taste in my mouth but it was true…brotherly true

When we got closer a light blinded me making me get my hands of the bike, and losing complete control of it,

ryou prayers weren't working or maybe it was god little game if he was even out there and the game was call 'talk shit about me and I WILL KILL you I am god! I could do this things!"

"MALIK" I heard ryou shrike,

He scream something else but I was to busy screaming myself seeing that the bike was going to hit a tree…

so I did the logic thing I jump out of the bike with ryou and all, ra wasn't taking this two souls to hell no not now.

I saw my yami running to me he looked angry o so angry, maybe it was better if I had hit the tree...

I close my eyes tightly feeling ryou get up moving me to the side like that he could be free of me…still praying that bunny didn't understand..

but maybe I should be praying too there was a really angry yami with a boll of shadow magic coming out of him ..Yes I was scare if you had a over angry yami coming your way you will be the same…

but then again maybe I was more scare of what was going to come out of my mouth in the end it wasn't every day when you gave your soul and heart to a psychopath and most people will said that wouldn't be a good idea …

but I wasn't most people now , so I took the last breath I had …the jump was hard I didn't even know how ryou got up so fast, the pain in my ribs was killing me…I need it to say it now…before. It's to late

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU" was the only things I said before I past out…. After that I don't remember nothing…last thing I heard…

….was a scream…

* * *

a/n: WHAT just happened? Read next chapter to find out

next chapter: did marik kill malik? the dog ran away and pee on the cheerleaders! O my god SOME ONE DIE??

Review it will make me update faster …even if there is only 5 people fallowing this crap.

Update for my chocolate orgasm & brown sugar kiss: well my dear readers I AM SO SORRY , I do know what will happened next I am just so lazy! But don't you worry an update will be coming soon! I hope


	7. sick game

a/n: happy belated birth day RYOU! I love you, so here it is a update

disclaimer: I own nothing

warning: bakura bad mouth

* * *

-ryou- 

It was getting harder to breath each second I don't know if it is because I am running with out taking a single breath scare that it will waste time, time that I didn't have at all,

or because when malik jumped out of the bike with me I hit my rib cage with a rock while malik's weight balancing on my body not helping me at all. Even with all the pain I felted I couldn't stop running…running to bakura.

Something inside me scream, my guts twisted around something was going to happened and even if I knew better then any one else that I was going to be the one that will suffer the consequences,

I couldn't stop running. In the end He is my yami and most of the time that's what hikaris do they pay the price for the thing that there yami do wrong. It could be something small like the price of a stolen shirt or something bigger something better?

That's when I saw it, standing there was my yami his back turn to face me, in front of him there was the sourced of the blinded light that made malik crash. His hands were full of dark energy, and I could see blood slowly dripping down his arms. Next to him about 20 feet or less away stop the Pharaoh or should I say yugi?

Because he was inside his body controlling him a great amount of shadow magic slowly taking form in his hands, next to him stop a mop of yellowish hair...and the others

"GET THE fuck out of here landlord now!" my yami said his voice harsh now echoing threw my head…

I couldn't go no I couldn't, if I left that meant I will loss everything. Everything that I had the only thing that I had…my thoughts was soon disturbed when I saw the Pharaoh throwing that enormous ball of shadow magic to BAKURA! In that moment panic flew over me…

I don't remember in what exact time my brain told my legs to start running but they did….the exact time when my body shelled my yami the energy hit me.

The pain was great but it just lost it a few minutes, I fell down hearing screams that did not came from my lips.

* * *

-bakura- 

My landlord was on the ground his back cover in burns and blood touching the unholy dirt, anger rush threw my body stupid landlord what was he thinking!

"Fucking Pharaoh what did you do To HIM" I scream the energy I was concentrating in the point, now unbalance. It was going every where…some of the almost hit that damn pharaoh the only good side all of this.

I slowly bend down taking my landlord in my harms, looking at him really looking at him. I past my hand throw his hair while he keeps on coughing blood. His eyes half close. My gasp on him was tight he couldn't live me not like this…this couldn't happened again.

"You wont fucking die you hear me landlord I need to punish you fall not listening when I told you to go! YOU can't fucking die!" I whisper harshly, my face on top of his…

I could feel his short breath in my skin, the blood that came out of his moth covering my face, red was always my favorite color but right now it made me angry so damn angry how dare he try to die, he couldn't die…I wouldn't let him…

the only one that could kill landlord was me, so he better hold on because no one not even Ra him self was going to take him away from me..

I could here the cheerleaders screaming while the dark energy hit everything no longer under my control, looking at my landlord I couldn't help pressing my lips against his while I notice the sick game of Ra,

The sun was coming out and the birds singed happily…but that's life for you, no matter if your in a hell of a place things around you wont cared in the end your just a small thing compared to the rest, that most play the game…I knew my part very well but that didn't mean I couldn't at least try to be the master that move the pieces.

* * *

-ryou- 

It was strange I always thought that a first kiss with the person that you love was supposed to be sweet, like in the movies. A sweet tender kiss but this one felt bitter and rough and I think that the blood that came out of my mouth was helping at all, but even like that bakura hold on me was tight and he keep whispering while he kiss me that I couldn't die…that he wouldn't let me. All of the sudden the bitter kiss stop.

"You won't die landlord"

_**i am sorry **_

"Not like this ra damn it you disserve better"

_**I love you**_

"I told you to stay back why did you fucking listing I am going to make you pay"

_**So sorry bakura **_

My words didn't come out, my mouth open and close, while I felt the dryness and the thinness on my throat becoming greater, I felt so light headed…It was strange I always thought I will die like one of the people in the movies, that because they were so good when they die it was purring, and everything was silent the birds didn't sing a happy song, and everyone and everything felt sad…

that it wouldn't be painful and that I could have seen my father for a last time and he would had said 'I love you son' just like in the movies…but then again this was real it wasn't a movie where you can re-make each scene each time you wanted until it became perfect…but how much I whish it was like that…If I wasn't I wouldn't be dying…

"why isn't raining b..a..kura?" where the only things that came out of my dry stain blood lips, with my last breath my yami just look at me…with sadness? Or was it anger… I couldn't tell I couldn't see any more and the argument that the others were having just faded…

_**God doesn't love me that's why?**_ I tried to say but couldn't just couldn't…breathing was getting harder maybe if I close my eyes for a second I could rest..

"You little BRAT don't close your eyes , I am going to beat you up don't..close your eyes"

_**So sorry kura…I am just tired…**_

"Ryou no" with that last words I felt something wet hit my check…maybe it started to rain…because god loves me…and each single drop just fell on my face..

Yes…he love me so very much….in the second when my eyes where completely close, I felt nothing, no pain, no arms around me….no rain…just nothing

* * *

a.n: is ryou delayed birthday and look what I do to him mmmm I DO THIS to him! I love you ryou 


	8. drown

An: haven't updated in a while but here it is!

Warning: is me expect stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!

* * *

-malik-

I have rethink things while being stuck in this bed. The only reason ryou is screw for ever is because bakura his yami is still standing in this word.

If he wasn't he will be rooting in hell for all the things he did while being the great king of thief, but because he is not a our great savior ra most make ryou paid, o so benevolent and forgiving(1)

The room I am stuck in is all white is a hospital room, I hate hospitals.Some how a convince the staff to put me in a different room.

"well we do need room for patience that are sick" , yea because 3 broken ribs, a fever that comes and goes because of infestation not yet discover is nothing big…

Turning my head to the side with much difficulty there I saw my roommate. He was cover in white bandages that were clearly in need to get change because the crimson color was slowly covering them.

I flinched a bit seeing so many needles into his arms, a tube inside his mouth making him able to breath and many machines next to him…If it was any person I will just ignore them but the person behind the bandages and the tube was Ryou,…

Unmovable ryou…some of the tube where actually yank out of his wrist his yami did this exclaiming that his hikari didn't need this…that if his soul wasn't ok that his body didn't stand a chance…it was a strange scene when does two came…..It hurt it because he was mad a me.

My yami was mad a me yes he did get mad a lot but never at me or aleast he blame something else but now it was at me…and it kill me to know it.

Breath where really hard to take with the mental stage I was on , yes I never had the greatest mental stage but I always manage to grave on to sanity but now ….that look impossible and the hold became weak.

I think I understood why my yami ignore logic and time , space…is easier….but I can do that I am not a child …nether is he but in the end he is nothing ,… even Bakura have releases that but rather ignore it…ra damn it.

In that single breath I put my hand out in mind air trying to reach ryou knowing he will not look at me , but I still did and for some reason or another my eyes became watery and the pain in my chest became bigger.

'HE TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME"

'but I didn't''

'YOU Though about it that's enough'

'he trie…'

'shut up shut the fuck up!'

It keep on going round and round my eyes became heavy, when my eyes close with all the water in them in the braking point between open and close I saw a white long finger twitch.

* * *

-normal view-

A little boy with his white snow hair stood outside waving at a much older women that had in her arms a little girl her golden hair shining with the sun.

"Lets go mama lets go Amen, Daddy is already in the car" he said.

His voice sounding quite a bit feminine but he was just a child and people did tell him that when he grew big like his father his voice will be different.

If you saw them all together you would have think it was the perfect family portrait. Two little kid happy , and really beautiful mom and a hard working the perfect family. Nothing could have brake them apart they where happy each one of them.

The little boy couldn't wait he move his feet side by side fallowing a drum in his head the smile never despairing his face. His hands twisted and turn o so slightly in his blue shirt, he tag laugh.

"get in ryou" a grumpy voice coming from the car said to him.

The little boy nodded putting his hands in the door of the car and for a brief second he got chills down his back, but them he just choke his head his hair tickling the base of his nose.

"o it just you" he said in a low voice.

"don't sit there" was the only thing the little boy imaginary friend told him. His voice was deep and gruff and his had this air of seriousness about it, and in the brief second he could he disappear but the little boy knew he was still there, washing over him.

He was quiet distress for a second not knowing where to sit any more, but them he heard the car go on and his mother was seating in the front. So he ran to the other car of the red car open the door and sat down.

"put your seatbelt honey" the women said her voice soft like a lullaby

The little girl with golden hair sat next to him in her car seat.

The little boy was to distracted playing with his sister to listen to his mother, the game was simple it was I see with my little eye.

The street had a coat of water on top of them thanks to the rainfall from last night the car went on slowly his father was just to this already and drove quietly a hand on top of his wife and some times turning back to see his to little lads playing and laughing and pulling and ryou looking at his reflection for time to time.

"I see with my little eye something big and red!" Amen said in a fit of giggles.

The car was crossing a green light everything was ok everyone was happy but the sky was turning gray, not something strange it did said that I will rain today.

"there is nothing big and red AMEN!" ryou said while putting his hands in the air, he couldn't see it so it didn't exit. That's how their mind work.

"but …"

In matter of seconds the truck hit the side of the car where his sitter was seating. His father try to drive but couldn't the impact was so big that it made the car turn over while amen scream. And the went over his back landing right in top of the car that was now on his back too.

Ryou could do nothing but stare in horror at his sitter that had half of her face together with the metal of the car and she cry and cry, in the front her mother made no noise the same as his father.

Ryou didn't know what to do the truck making their car sink even more.

"GET OUT" something inside him yelled but he didn't move he just sat their in the top of the car that now was the bottom while seeing his sister die and cry and move making part of her hair and blood fall on top of him.

"help me big brother help" she scream over and over.

"YOU CANT DIE LIKE THIS" was the only think he heard before he lost his mind,

His eyes where red now and he growled under his breath. Looking back at his sister he just ignore her screams braking the glass window with his bared hands and finding to pass threw the narrow place that became more narrow as the minutes past.

Into his skin digging there his blood falling but he never did scream just went on like an ant going never stopping.

He drag himself out of the car a stream of blood printed on his way and them a cry escape him, he scream and turn.

"pleas help them 2" he whisper softly to a teen next to him.

"I can't" was the only answer he got. And for the first time he felt the arms of the teen embraced him while his blood and tear mixed together and the scream of his sister the serene of the policed and ambulance just became white noise.

"why?" he wimper.

The teen look down at him while putting hus face in the little boys hair it was not snow white but grey with blood and blonde hair…..

In soon enough it started pummeling in top of them, the rain was bitter and hard making the boy feel more pain but with the teen with him at least he had someone something.

The rain mixed with blood and it was a sad and majestic scene the rain will never stop the little boy thought.

"because you are the only thing I have I am the only thing you have now…I will never go or let you go" was the answer he got but he could barely hear it the rain was to strong and the policemen to loud….

and soon he disappear he angel disappear…..and he thought he was going to drown with so much rain falling down.

* * *

An:

1 He is being sarcastic people you should know me better them that

Yes ryou is still alive happy? But I need to explain how he got there mmmm and if it is confusing pleas tell me

In other news I have been trying to write a new chap for CO&BSK I have half of it done but the rest is not coming out right so ya got to wait!

Pleas review it makes me happy!


	9. fire

a/n:What is this ? a update o hell I think is the end, so well people I most say I am sorry for taking this long in the beginning it was no inspiration but then it came back couldn't write because I am going threw some hard time can't even consetrated in basketball practice just thinking about that thing so o well hope you like the chap.

* * *

-bakura-

"You did what you could kura , is not you fault is that dam pharaoh fault he did it!" marik said to me in almost a whisper the air was chilly and I could see his breath in each word taking form.

Even if he talk I keep walking looking down with my left hand inside my pockets and a bottle of alcohol in the other. Marik assumed that I had no direction but I knew were I wanted to go to the house of Ra and I knew were to find it just some steps and we were going to be there.

"KURA stop! You did your best you took him in the hospital , took care of him in your soul room nothing wrong with that" marik didn't shut up his mouth just keep on moving I just try to ignore him.

"my best wasn't enough" I growl this and each word became bitter, I need it to slowed down with the bottle.

Alcohol destroys life; my ass alcohol from my experience is what makes you keep on going drown your sour with it bitter taste it makes you forget what is killing you inside knocks the senses out of you.

Still like everything is this terrible world is has it down side it could just bring memories that I have berry deep inside this cruel and psycho mind.

Marik finally walk beside me his head down almost in a manner of thinking but who can I fool Marik is probably out of this world he is half the time I am with him. Something I question him, how could he be a yami?

He does not have past and does not have a recantation just made out of a little brats hate….I envy him, no memories….like child. Then again my childhood is nothing to brag about it did make me become what I am today that the only thing I most thanks for.

Slowly I stop looking up, my eyes dead but a cruel smirk slowly forming to my lips, the place look fragile not a single soul in their. The place were my hikari spent his time on his knees and I hated to even see was in front of me.

Never would I think I would come to this place voluntary. The cross display in front of me with him looking down, was I was supposed to fear him? I am not a human just a spirit he forgot about he doesn't mean anything to me.

"what is this place kura? It looks creepy and that guy doesn't stop staring!" Marik said. His words made me chuckle him talking about creepy was just funny. Him who destroy people sanity the same thing I do I supposed but our methods is different.

"This Marik is place is Ra house, look at it embrace it because it will be the last time you will see this place standing" I said this with my arm open letting a chuckle escape dry lips it was long and bitter but not force it was sadistic humor that Marik understood or I thought he did.

I kick the door open while marik sinkers a bit, The place look the same as it did last time my host came here doll, the picture just looking at you with sorrow.

For a place so call for ra it was sure a depressing place. I turn the bottle letting a trail of alcohol fall to the f ground walking directly to the cross. Marik just stood in the middle.

Finally getting to the cross I come to it putting all my weight in it my arms around it and closing my eyes , it didn't burn…in the nightmares it did it burn so much that I scream.

* * *

-marik-

I have never been to ra house before I thought it was up in the sky were no sinner could go. Also I would never imagine me being in there with out burning or being kick out. Dully stop talking about ra house a long time ago, he just goes because witch makes him.

I see kura slowly lay on top of the cross were that men is laying and bleeding looking at me with sympathy I didn't like that men. His eyes were to deep and he was creepy.

Hated his look too how dared he look at me like that! I don't need that look it just made me feel strange and mad like something was debating in my head. Why was kura o fluffy bunny sad kura laying there he told me once he hated this place that little bunny came and he was stock in his head couldn't get out couldn't run away.

"Tell me Marik what the fuck has this Ra, God done for my host?" I heard kura said his voice was loud and it echo threw the place his embrace got stronger. I could here the bitterness in his voice.

I wanted to answer him but couldn't, couldn't find the words like they were stock in some place else far, far away. My mind was going in circle so many eyes looking at me I didn't like this place wanted to get out.

Kura knew I didn't have the answer he just wanted to hear himself talk let it out some way or another he wanted to be in this place as much as I did.

"I will tell you what he has fucking done to my host marik, he made him my recantation, he kill his mother and sister, made him a father that doesn't give two shits about him, just made him fucking suffer making his live a living hell. And you know what my host does to repay him for him for all that? HE fucking adores him prays to him doesn't blame him for shit he thanks him for it saying 'god is doing this to make me a better person for me to appreciated what he is giving me'" kura said this with so much anger with more anger then when he talks about that pharaoh.

His words some how made my tummy move feeling the bitter taste knowing what he was talking about. Ra hasn't done to much for my little pretty dully nether still my dully doesn't look up to him bunny does, bunny loves him kura is mad and joules I stay quite not wanted to destroy this moment the big finally.

"I spit on that and all he believes in fuck you. You are supposed to be good to him fucking ra" He said finally spitting at the cross walking away from it and throwing the battle at it.

After that moment he turn to me his eye look red like he was crying, when he comes closer his face is wet I don't say anything he would say is sweet and tell me to forget about it he doesn't cry, hasn't cry sense he really die he told me once.

"burn the shit marik let see that thing burn he wont look at you any more" he whisper to me when passing by a small smirk in his lips and on mines too, after fallowing him before getting out of this house I let it fall the lighter and the trial sets on fire the cross is burning his face melt and I smile that what he gets for looking at poor little marik like that.

Out side I see kura standing still just looking at the place burn down the heat warming out bodies up, he looks at the sky a laughs one more time.

* * *

-bakura-

"he didn't even made it rain for him that sick bastard" I whisper next to marik while the place burns.

"don't worry kura they are plenty houses that we could burn! The fire is so pretty it looks like is dancing" marik said his eyes lock in the fire.

Fire it seems like is hunting me , I guess part of it is my flaut I keep playing with it reviving the memory that hunts me each day, I felt strange in that moment like something in me had change couldn't put the finger on it but could feel it.

* * *

**'you could hear me right?'**

**'yea'**

'**well that's what the doctor said just wake up I saw your finger move are you there?**

'**yea it feels hot to hot help me'**

'**just pleas wake up I need you they keep on coming'**

'**it hurts, I feel wet are you crying'**

'**o ra pleas save him I know I don't talk to you that much but he does he loves you do something anything'

* * *

**

a/n: hope you enjoy confused abut the last part just message me and I will explain or put in you review

pleas review thank you


	10. death

a/n : what is this? WHAT IS THATT a update yes it is pleas enjoy

* * *

"**Mischief** shall come upon **mischief**, and rumour shall be upon rumour; then shall they seek a vision of the prophet; but the law shall perish from the priest, and counsel from the ancients."

* * *

Malik view-

It was lonely really lonely and dark. The white walls just gave me a cold feeling. Why do hospitals have white walls for? It just makes patience feel worst with that sensation it.

I was half laying half seating on my bead just changing the channels of the t.v. I was feeling better in this 5 days that had past. No more fever and the doctor said that the rids didn't injury anything.

Still I couldn't take this feeling out of my soul. My yami hasn't visit me since the first day and nether has Ryou. Some times I night I feel some one washing me I feel him , I ask the nurse and she said no one came I supposed the Gods are just messing with my mind. Trying to destroy the sanity that I had left.

Which in fact is not a lot of it left. Just a line a minor line, as a child I didn't know the difference between sane or not. I was sane or insane I was just me, little malik. Still I wanted to believe it was him part of me need it to be him, he was the other me and he just abounded me like that? I didn't want to believe that didn't want to believe the words of the Pharaoh and the shrimp, it just hurt too much to believe in that.

It also hurt too much to believe a lie. Some times people just loss hold of what is reality and what is fiction they just go together, mix and you didn't know if anything was real or not. I didn't want to become one of does people I hated does people but still some times is hard to not become a hypocrite.

There was nothing on the TV so I change it to the weather channel. It said that I will be cloddy for the next weeks or so. Some thing in me move when I heard this , the sun hasn't come out since what happened or should I say since I open my eyes I haven't seen the rays of the sun. It was just darkness covering us every single one of us the only thing protecting of from it was the lights.

I turn around to see ryou there with out the bandages still looking so fragile. The doctor said that he is supposed to wake up today. It made me happy I guess that he will wake up I wont be in this miserable place any more by myself.

Yes he is next to me but he is like a vegetable. Still looking at him with out no worries I wonder if he feel like it feel to be death. Wonder what the experience to almost die is. I was one told that dying is like being born… I wonder if is true?

His hair was tangle and his skin paler then what it is. He look serine like a fallen angel but then had moment wear his face just showed a big amount of pain. Looking at him I saw a pink box that was not there yesterday.

I was counfused by this and made a attempt to get up to see what the box had in it. While getting up the remote controlled fell to the floor making the volume of the TV go up.

* * *

-Ryou view-

People say that when you die you see the light in the end of the tunnel. That light it supposed to be heaven and is God calling for you wanted you to know he loves you and he is there.

I am one of the people that believe in that Still if I am one of then why o why? When I die the light was right there in front of me and didn't even move a step to it. I just stood there and turn around walk to nothingness to darkness.

My body hurt and I was just standing in darkness I could hear something. A white noise. It was talking about the day. How could it was going to be. Bloody I didn't know this how hell was going to be.

I picture it with flames and devils. Not anything and almost the sound of a TV.

Yes my body was in pain but some thing in my hurt it more I was missing something. Some one I felt trap with my eyes close I wanted to move run away look for that person. And then I felt it a hand in one of my legs and a voice the same voice I try to talk to last time. I scream for help and it kept talking…. I wanted to be free

In that moment of utter darkness where I wanted to escape open up , not be here see the face which touch me stop being death. What I was since the accident I relies something and was nothing big but something that made me smile and open my eyes for the first time in a really long time.

* * *

-normal view-

The white hair boy open his eyes looking around the room, the light hurt it his eyes and the TV was to loud for his ears. His body was in pain and he felt as he hasn't move in year…or taken a shower. Still he could not help but smile at seeing Maliks face with a grim.

First there was silence of understanding, silence that didn't need to be field with words or couldn't be because of to much emotions running around.

"how long has a been a sleep?" ryou said his voice swore something to be expected.

"A YEAR" malik said his voice trying to contained the laughter at seeing ryou face.

"A WHAT? Bloody hell , what I am going to do? What about Bakura? He left? O my a year?!" ryou said or try to say to much thing going threw him a year of sleeping what about the house, his father school? Everything and why on hell was Malik here and not the great king of thief!

In that same moment Malik couldn't help but laugh it was long and hard. One of the first times he laughs since he was in the hospital and made him feel alive, no worries to forget about everything and anything. But moment like this don't last for ever.

"malik that was not funny! You had me worry" Ryou said in almost a giggle he also felt more alive the ever in his life.

It is said that before some one tells you why things happened in life and to know what role should you play you most have everything rip from you be destroy like that you have nothing , like that you are not playing a fake roll, and there miserable the answer will come to you and if you do not pay attention the answer does not wait for you just flies away. This was one of does moment.

"So really how long?" ryou said trying to stop laughing enough to get a answer.

"just 5 days….and about bakura well" marik said this slowly graving the pink box and throwing it to ryou.

The box hit ryou in the chest making him flinch a bit even if the doctors alredy took almost all his bandages he felt sore. He look at the box for a brief moment it wasn't rap correctly and the paper was wrinkly. In the side of it there was a card with a sappy love poem that was cross out with red marker.

Ryou took the card into his hands for a moment hold his breath while opening it. The letter was written also in red marker with big latter, and when he read it couldn't help but smile. A real smile it read:

_**Landlord here are your damn cream puff and a flash light fucking wake up**_. Also there was a PS which really read SP in and really messing hand writing and some of the words were backwards

_**Sp, Marik will b3 there four 3v3r dolly I promis3 u, Little me still wants u two be mariks dolly.

* * *

**_

A/n: love it hate it? Just tell me you see the little review bottom PRESS IT it gives cookies I swear!


	11. evil is not what you think it is

Author note: well I am back on updating after yes 2 years , now for the 2 people that read this I give my apologies I couldn't get any inspiration and sincerely I mind was in the story but I really love it and the ending keeps hunting me. SO I will update again

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh I have some yugioh cards??

_Blalalal: Letter like this means is a flash backkk _

Blalala: Aww dear present.

* * *

"Life -- the way it really is -- is a battle not between bad and good but between bad and worse." -Joseph Brodsky

* * *

-malik view-

I sat still looking up at the tricolor hair freak that hanged in front of me, his arms where tie up and his little legs were dangling trying to escape. A cruel laughter surrounded me but it did not come from my lips. I just sat there annoyed with the freaks screams, I always thought yugi had an annoying voice but I never did think it went this high pitch it disgusted me. I almost felt bad for him almost being the keyword in this, keywords could change the meaning of a lot of things I learn that even when I was a naïve small lad.

The darkness of the room did not eat me up this time I just sat there watching him get strike again and again, the laughter of Marik that demented sycophant covered the small little room and I well was in shocked couldn't believed what was happening. That he was capable of this I guess I was wrong, then again I had notice that many of the things I said before about him where wrong.

"Ryou pleas stop!" yugi screamed filled my ears while his tear mix with his blood and marik just laughed putting his arms tighter around me making my chest hurt, I wasn't completely healed from the broken ribs.

"FUCKING TELL ME WHAT HE DID TO HIM!" Ryou screamed back his eyed were the one of a mad man that has lost all hope, and even with his fragile body he was able to pick up mace and smashed it against the midget's body the blood fell on my face I was really close to him.

"Dolly see am not the only one, he hurt kura he pays! That's why that man had to die he hurt you he touch you ! now die die die!" Marik said in his childish voice, I hated it still how he was capable of that.

But he was right hated to admit it but he was ryou wanted something and he wouldn't stop until the brat told him. I think the sanity we had left escape us. Looked at ryou becoming a monster or maybe that was just the way fate was. All his ancestor became monster now he must become one. Like his father a monster for abandoning his child for hating him so much because of the death of his family. I was glad it happened to ryou first, my egotistical self wanted him to lose it, I wanted to have the upper hand be better then him for once. But now in this state poor ryou , he went threw so much and now his other self was could die along with his sanity.

Ryou might be my friend and I might have stayed in the hospital with him but we are not lads any more. Even if I wanted us to be. Because we weren't children any more not all of us could win, and I couldn't hold ryou hand and tell him everything was okay because I didn't believe that. I believed he lost it and I won I was better then him and for some reason that killed me.

"malik pretty see what bunny does, he does it because he wants him back, and we are going to get him back" Marik said once again.

"Pleas stop Ryou I will tell you just stop it hurts so much" yugi yelped.

I couldn't helped but smiled the bird had crack and now this insanity would stop, marik laughter will not pierce my ears, and ryou even if he had lost his sanity would be himself again. Maybe this was the real him I thought maybe he was supposed to be this maniacal and fearful. The movement I thought this words my mind became bitter, and I saw ryou full of blood and tears and this time it wasn't his blood, and I just knew something in him had broken whiled the tramp midget ramble about the where about of the king of thief bakura. Something in me just didn't want to believe it, I might be egocentric but there are some things that I am not able to take in.

"Bunny and dolly we are heading to find kura, let the pharaoh's pet die, the rat will eat his rotted skin!" Marik said to us a smirk on his face, licking his lips seeing the blood cover yugi.

In that moment I saw it ryou turn around to see me eye to eye. His eyes weren't his for a moment they were shallow, but then his came back with his fear….

Maybe time travels backwards maybe we were lads after all.

* * *

_ryou view-_

_I couldn't helped but to smile when I saw the letter, he really did cared. For a moment my face became red and my fingers went to my lips we kiss. He kissed me!.. he really did cared. But something was wrong within me something was burning in flames. _

_" Now we need to find a way to get out of here…its been really dark lately" Malik said slowly the last part almost to himself._

_I gave him a weak smiled and try to get up my chest is in pain, and the flames still in me. Even thought I still get up with a slight yelped, I need to be strong… I just feel that I have to be strong, I try to look out the window and there is just darkness maybe is raining…_

_" I know you will find a way Malik, plus I know it wont be hard , My yami will sense me up and I am sure they will come get us" I said this slowly holding the paper tight between my fingers, while I smiled weekly back at malik._

_"yea I am sure.." malik was cut of by the sound of the ambulance going off_

_In the distance I could hear the doctors talk with the nurses._

_" This is the 4 car crash today!" _

"_take him to the emergency room" _

"_Am sorry visitors hours are over sir" _

_After the last voice spoke I heard a screamed and a familiar voice coming down the corridor, I knew it was fate that will come get us and couldn't helped but smile.. knowing that Bakura will come that my wishes became true and I wasn't lonely or miss treated/_

_"DOLLY!" Marik said happily whiled he jumped on top of malik, I couldn't help but laugh a little if only bakura was that affectionate but at least I have something now. _

_I was confused while Marik started to professedly kiss malik and malik try to push him away with no success, complaining about his pain I couldn't find Bakura. My heart ache and the flames became greater. I didn't understand maybe he was waiting to surprise me but that is not my Yami, he doesn't do useless things like that. Or that what he said once. I cleared my voice one time to get the attention of the Malik and Marik. When I did this marik turned around finally noticing my presence. His voice was ice cold when he said the next words to me and his Childs plays had stop, it was scary to know he could be serious. _

_"Ryou, bakura has been taking by the Pharaoh… I couldn't stop it, he had the sphere I think he is going to try to kill Bakura to get the power from him.. bakura is the only one other then me that can controlled the darkness, with Bakura blood he is going to try to controlled it , became the king again… and with bakura death …well part of you will die…Am sorry" His voice was so serious that I didn't even think it was him._

_The only thing I could do was laugh, the insanity I felt BAkura's insanity and the flames ate me… _

_Marik took us to an abandoned house and in their was a boy, a boy with the name of yugi and when he saw me his eyes became full of life and he smiled._

_" RYOU! You are here thanks god! Help me he has me tie, pleas help me!" Yugi said to me his voice was full of happiness and when he eyes directed to marik and malik they were full of fear._

_" Yugi…I am must deeply sorry but I can't… I will helped you if you tell me where My yami is" I said slowly my voice was braking._

_"Don't talk to him Ryou he is going to passion your head!" malik said, his eyes were on yugi like daggers and I was so helpless I felt pathetic._

_" But ryou is for the best of you! That bastared yami of yours is going to get everyone killed, just untie me and I will make sure My yami knows you helped me" Yugi said still with that fake smiled on his face and something in me just snap._

_" Something stranged happened to little pretty bunny, he smells different" I heard marik said but his voice became a whisper._

_My hand graved it, the mace that Marik had next to Yugi, it was located on the floor, I guess marik was planning on harming yugi to tell him where my yami was. But I couldn't think clearly I just took the mace and I felt it, I felt it in my hands and felt it swing to yugi body. Then yugi screamed the blood went down my hands and just couldn't stop. The flames ate me and I wanted him to feel my pain._

_"Now tell me where is my yami , yugi" I said once more, I couldn't recognized my voice nether could he. _

_Yugi stayed silent and the madness escape my body threw the mace and the flame ate me up and it just hurt it so much each time I hit him I felt the flame consume me. I just wanted to know what happened to my yami. _

_Why couldn't he tell me where was he, I felt something strange within me like my skin was being ripped from my body. _


End file.
